Untitled
by Koujo Lin
Summary: Spoiler alert!This is what i think happens, long after ch124.Final chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

Fai looked at his reflection in the water, he felt pain so he covered with his hand, where his beautiful sapphire eye had been. He knew Syaoran was sorry, but it wasn't his fault. Fai stared at his reflection and noticed his reflection removed its hand from the eye and the eye was there? Fai gasped at the smirking reflection, he just couldn't believe what he just saw. "You want to get your eye back don't you?" the reflection said smirking." You..you can talk? Fai asked frightened. Then the reflection removed its upper clothing and turned around, the marking was there! Fai's eyes widened at the sight, he opened his mouth but closed it before he said anything." I can give you your marking and your eye back if you like. I can also ad Ashura's staff, if I feel generous enough." The reflection said and laughed coldly. Fai froze in shock but he regained his former calmness. "What's the catch?" Fai asked smiling." No catch, you just have to grab my hand, that's all." The reflection replied. " Grab your hand that's impossible, you're just a reflection." Fai said confused, but then a hand raised from the water. "Grab it if you want your things back." The reflection said smirking. Fai thought for a moment about this situation but grabbed the hand. There was a bright light and Fai felt a lot better, the pain caused by the missing eye was gone. He looked at the reflection, which was smirking evilly. "Now you must serve Fei Wong Reed!" the reflection yelled and laughed evilly." What! But you said there wasn't a catch." Fai said shocked. The reflection laughed." I lied" It said and held tight onto Fai´s hand. Fai tried to free himself but it was no use, the grip was too tight. Then the reflection disappeared and he started getting pulled in the water, Fai gave up and let the power drag him down, then his eyes turned black and he fell into some sort of trance. Kurogane had been sent to fetch the mage and bring him back, Sakura had made dinner. Kurogane looked around searching for the mage but with no results." Oi! Mage the girl made dinner so you better come back!" he yelled and looked around. Then he spotted the mage by the lake and walked over there. When he arrived he noticed that Fai was sinking and that his eye was back." What's going on?" Kurogane asked confused and tried to grab Fai´s arm. He then snapped his fingers in front of Fai but he showed no reflexes. Kurogane stopped trying to wake him and gave up." Just let yourself drown. See if I care!" Kurogane yelled and turned around. And just when he looked back Fai disappeared." Oh oh, I am in so much trouble." Kurogane thought and went back.

_Back in his lair, Fei Wong Reed watched closely over Fai´s unconscious body." Now you wont interfere with my plans any more, you'll just be a part of them." He said and laughed._


	2. Chapter 2trouble

_Here is my next chappie! and of course i do not own any anime or manga_

* * *

"What!" Syaoran shouted after Kurogane explained what he saw.

"He just disappeared into the water, I don't know what happened." Kurogane said.

Sakura closed her eyes, they were full of tears. She just couldn't believe that Fai was actually _gone. _

"He was taken to another world." Mokona said suddenly.

"What do you mean manjuu?" Kurogane asked.

"Ask Yuuko." Mokona said and Yuuko appeared in a glowing orb.

"Mokona? What is it?" she asked.

"Fai was taken away; do you know who took him?" Mokona asked worried.

"Hmmm, yes I do know." Yuuko said.

"Where?" Kurogane asked.

"Easy now, a man called Fei Wong something took him. I can not transport you there; you haven't got anything I want." Yuuko said.

"What!" Kurogane yelled.

"Don't worry he will be back soon. Yuuko out!" Yuuko said and the orb disappeared.

They stood there speechless for a while until Kurogane broke the silence.

"What the heck did she just say?" Kurogane asked.

The kids looked at him, looking confused.

"Yuuko was probably watching American idol." Mokona said.

"American what!" Kurogane said confused.

" It's a show where people all around America and more compete in a singing contest." Mokona explained.

Kurogane and the kids looked at Mokona even more confused.

"Just forget what I said." Mokona said.

"So Fai-san is coming back but when?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know." Mokona said.

"He better come back or else." Kurogane said angry.

* * *

_Meanwhile Fei WR watched them on his screen." I think they are ready for your arrival." He said and looked at Fai, who was wearing a similar outfit to Syaoran (one Fei wr had).He opened a world travel portal and handed Fai the sword (that killed Xing Huo and Kuro-rin´s _mother) _and Fai walked trough.

* * *

_

Kurogane, the kids and Mokona walked to the water Kurogane had seen Fai disappear in.

Suddenly Fai rose from the water.

"Fai-san! The kids shouted with joy and were going to him but Kurogane stopped them.

"Look into his eyes, he is not the same." Kurogane said.

"They seem as cold as ice." Sakura said.

Fai laughed evilly and raised the sword.

"That Sword." Kurogane and Syaoran said in unison.

"Yes, I killed your mother, it was me. I have been working for Fei since before we all met. I have been sent to get all the feathers not just one." He said and licked the blade.

* * *

When i wrote this chapter i was listening to the most awesome song! its called : Angels song by Ayumi Hamasaki. It inspired me. Dont worry i will update as soon as i can(and come up with a way to finish my story hehe  



	3. Chapter 3 revealation

Fai licking the blade of the sword, how sexy is that?

* * *

"You what!" Kurogane yelled all fired up.

"I killed your mother, her blood was delicious." Fai said and grinned.

"Why you, sick idiot. I should kill you on the spot!" Kurogane yelled.

He was going towards the mage but Syaoran grabbed his arm.

"Don't you sense he has a different aura?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane looked at the kid and calmed down.

"Yes I sense it now; he is being controlled, but who? Kurogane asked.

"Probably this Fei guy, but how do we get Fai-san back? Syaoran asked and looked at Kurogane.

"Are you guys gonna chit chat all day or fight me! I don't have all day y´know." Fai said frustrated.

Then Sakura stepped in the conversation.

"Fai-san don't you remember in Outo, you taught me how to cook, we worked at your café? Don't you remember in Lecourt where you figured out the magic barrier?" Sakura asked.

Fai flinched but was fine after.

"You can try all day if you want to sweetheart, it won't work." Fai said and smirked.

"Did you see it?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, when he flinched, just for a second he was Fai-san." Syaoran said.

"I have an idea, but it will require him to get hurt." Kurogane said.

"If that will bring Fai-san back, do it." Syaoran said determined.

Kurogane nodded and walked to the manjuu.

"Oi, give me my sword." Kurogane said and Mokona obeyed.

"Oh no the ninja has a sword, I am so scared." Fai said sarcastic.

Kurogane growled and ran towards Fai not dragging out his sword?

Fai smirked and laughed at the ninja.

Kurogane stopped in front of Fai and examined him closely, and then he knocked the mage out!

Fai fell on the ground and next to him a small device, that had been most likely around his head. (Like a headband 3 )

"Huh, this was a bit easy." Kurogane said and picked up the unconscious mage.

* * *

_Damn it! Fei W R said and banged the table_

_Good thing I always have a back up plan" he finished. (My sword noooo!)

* * *

_

_I updated this chapter as soon as I could, which is now! I have one word for all of you who read my stories:_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4! Finally i update this chapter. I just have been busy on a new story called "Blood" which is my idea of chapter 126 and spoilers XD

* * *

_

Kurogane carried the mage back to the house and the kids followed. He put the mage in bed and turned to the kids.

"Did you get that sword?" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran nodded and handed him the sword.

Kurogane felt pain in his heart, a pain he hadn't felt since he saw his parents killed, he glared at the sword. He wanted to destroy it somehow but it was the closest thing he had for revenge.

The kids left the room with Mokona, leaving Kurogane and Fai alone in the room.

Kurogane clenched his fist and threw the sword on the floor.

"Don't be sad Kuro-Wanko." A weak voice said behind him.

Kurogane turned around and saw that Fai was sitting, looking directly in Kurogane´s eyes.

"You should rest." Kurogane said.

Fai smiled weakly and giggled.

"Kuro-rin is always looking out for me." Fai said, his smile seemed a little brighter.

"Shut up and rest." Kurogane said and closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes, seeing the mage just a few inches from his face.

"Wh-what are you doing." Kurogane asked.

Fai looked deep in his eyes; he had that mysterious look on his face and kissed Kurogane.

Kurogane kissed him back, the kiss went on until Fai fell unconscious.

* * *

_Okay so I added a little Kuro/Fai so-sue-me! It's a short chapter. I am going on a trip tomorow so i wont update for a while.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Talk

_Chapter 5! Hooray for me! I'm not leaving until Friday!

* * *

_

Kurogane woke up; he looked at the empty and sighed.

"Where did he go now?" Kurogane thought and left the room.

It was early in the morning; Syaoran and Sakura were not up yet.

Kurogane walked to the kitchen were Fai greeted him.

"G´morning Kuro-wan." Fai said and took a sip of his tea.

"I thought I told you to rest." Kurogane said and glared at the mage.

Fai giggled and smirked.

"That was yesterday, my dear Kuro-pi." Fai said.

* * *

_Fei W R watched them. (Fei: I'm back!)_

"_Those two are sooo gay. But back to my backup plan, my plan can't fail. It's full proof!" Fei said and drank some wine._

_Behind him were new clones, one of Fai and one of Kurogane._

"_They won't know what hit them." Fei said and laughed.

* * *

_

"Stop smirking like that!" Kurogane yelled.

They went silent for a while, until Syaoran and Sakura came out of their rooms.

"Kurogane-san why did you yell?" Syaoran asked.

They rubbed their eyes and finally noticed Fai.

"Fai-san your okay." Sakura said and smiled.

Fai nodded and smiled.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything after I was pulled in the water." Fai explained.

Sakura looked in his eyes, she seemed worried and then smiled.

"I am glad you are back Fai-san." Sakura said.

"I'm also glad to be back." Fai said and smiled.

Finally Mokona came in the kitchen and yawned, he took one look at Fai and jumped on his head.

"Fai!" Mokona said happy.

"We have to find this Fei guy before he finds us." Syaoran said determined.

"hyuu! Syaoran-kun is so cool." Fai said.

"For the last time cut it out with the"hyuu". It's driving me crazy!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai smirked at the ninja and took another sip of his tea.

"Okay then, lets forget isaid that." Kurogane said annoyed.

* * *

"_Fool I have been watching you the whole time, so I don't need to find you." Fei said and smiled._

"_Master, we are ready." The Fai clone said._

"_No not yet." Fei said.

* * *

_

_I was bored so i started on this chapter early.  
_

_While I wrote this chapter I listened to the most awesome song! Its called: The hell song by: Sum 41. Its sooo cool!_


	6. Chapter 6 randomness

_Chapter 6 is here! hyuu this chapter just something to delay the action. Mostly randomness, I didn't know what to write about so this idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it.

* * *

_

"But how do we find him?" Syaoran asked.

"How should I know?" Kurogane said.

"When do we stop asking questions?" Fai asked.

"When you stop acting like an idiot!" Kurogane yelled irritated.

Fai looked at him and grinned.

"Kuro-rin is angry!" Mokona said and jumped on Kurogane´s head.

Kurogane grabbed the manjuu and looked at his (or its) face with the scary smiley face in Lecourt.

"Ah! Kuro-rin is scary!" Mokona cried.

"I'll give you something to cry about." Kurogane threatened.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed Mokona out of Kurogane´s hands.

"Don't hurt Moko-chan!" Sakura said.

Kurogane looked at the girl confused.

"Kuro-pon don't be so mean to Mokona." Fai said and continued to scold him.

* * *

"_How about now?" the Kurogane clone asked._

"_Tomorrow, my dear creation. Tomorrow is a day they will never forget." Fei said and laughed._

"_Finally…I opened the jar! The Fai clone said and smiled._

_Fei whacked his head angrily._

"_Too bad he acts like the original." Fei said to himself.

* * *

_

"Guys, this is no time to fool around, we have to find this man." Syaoran said determined.

"Yes sir!" Fai said putting his hand on his forehead.

"He told you to stop fooling around, not to continue it." Kurogane said.

Suddenly Mokona grew wings and jumped in the air.

"Mokona Modoki is so exited." Mokona said and swallowed the travelers and they transported to a new world.

They landed in an empty building.

Syaoran was holding Sakura, Kurogane landed on top of Fai and Mokona landed safely on Kurogane´s head.

"Daddy you might wanna get of mommy." Mokona said

"I can't breathe." Fai said trying to breathe

Kurogane stood up and took Mokona off his head and handed him to Fai.

"Sakura-hime are you alright?" Syaoran asked worried.

I'm fine thank you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said and smiled.

"Where the fuck are we?" Kurogane asked and looked around the building.

Sakura walked to one of the windows and looked outside.

"This town is abandoned, there is no one here at least I think so, I don't see anyone. Maybe it's because it's dark outside." Sakura said and sat down on a chair next to the window.

"Maybe we should rest; it has been a hard day for all of us." Syaoran said.

"It seems there are only two bedrooms here, so we have to share." Fai said and looked around.

Syaoran looked at Kurogane with the determined look on his face.

"Oh no no no, im not staying in room with the mage, again." Kurogane said.

"Sorry Kurogane-san." Syaoran said and dragged Sakura in one room.

Kurogane looked at the mage, who was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't you dare joke about this." Kurogane said and they went inside the room.

* * *

_like the guys in the army (or navy) do._

_ I had to ad this chapter, don't worry the story will return to normal in the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 is here! There is a slight chance that I don't have to go on the vacation, and then I will be alone in the house for a whole week! Anyway here is chapter 7.

* * *

_

Kurogane woke up that morning smelling something sweet.

"Damn it, the mage is cooking again." He thought and stood up.

He opened the door and Fai greeted him with a plate full of…pancakes.

"Good morning sleepy head. I guess you slept well, you didn't even wake up when I kicked you out of bed." Fai said and smiled.

Kurogane blushed and walked away.

"Where are you going, did I say something wrong, are you hungry?" Fai asked.

* * *

"_Master, can we strike now, im tired of waiting?" the Kuro clone asked._

"_Wait just a little longer." Fei said and watched the screen._

"_piu. Hey that sounds like a whistle! Piu!" the Fai clone said and kept trying to whistle._

"_Damn it, he is too much like the original." Fei said and looked at the clones.

* * *

_

"Great, im stuck with you." Kurogane said when he realized that the kids weren't awake.

"And Mokona! Mokona squealed and jumped on Kurogane´s head.

"I have died and gone to hell." Kurogane said and sighed.

Syaoran and Sakura´s rooms door opened and they came out.

Fai greeted them and showed them the pancakes.

"Yay, thanks Fai-san." Sakura said and smiled.

"Your welcome." Fai replied and smiled.

The kids started to eat but Kurogane glared at Fai.

He couldn't help it, he just hated the way Fai pretended that everything was fine.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Fai asked suddenly.

"Because I want to, got a problem with that?" Kurogane said.

"Daddy needs a hug!" Mokona said and jumped up and down on Kurogane´s head.

Kurogane grabbed Mokona, put him on the table and went to his room.

He turned to the window and looked outside.

"The girl was right, this place is like a ghost town." Kurogane thought and heard the door close behind him.

He turned around and there was…Fai?

Fai walked to Kurogane and hugged him, real tight.

Kurogane stood still for a while but he hugged him back.

Fai let go and looked in his eyes and Kurogane did the same.

They had a romantic moment until….

"Kuro-wan! You are blushing!" Fai said.

"Am not!" Kurogane yelled.

* * *

"_Now!" Fei said and two portals opened and the clones walked through.

* * *

_

_Ha ha ha, I lied. As you know the action starts in the next chapter._

_I just have to figure out how to end this story._


	8. Chapter 8 Death

_I have stopped delaying this story, now it's all about the ending!_

The house started to shake so Syaoran and Sakura ran to their companions.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked holding Sakura.

"It seems that this Fei guy has found us." Kurogane said.

Suddenly the wall collapsed, Syaoran shielded Sakura but nothing happened?

Syaoran looked to the others surprised.

"Fai-san is using magic?" Syaoran thought.

The wall collapsed on the other side with a loud bang and dust covered everything.

"Kurogane-san? Fai-san? Where are you?" Syaoran asked coughing.

He saw two shadows and headed towards them.

"Fai-san Kurogane-san are you here?" Syaoran asked.

"Im here Syaoran!" he heard Fai´s voice say.

Syaoran headed closer to where the voice came from and saw Fai but he was wearing those weird clothes like he wore when Fei took him.

"Hi there, I have been sent to get the princess and kill you." Fai said smiling.

"You are not Fai-san, you are a clone." Syaoran said.

The clone Fai smirked.

"Clever boy, figuring it all out." He said and giggled.

Suddenly Kurogane appeared behind him.

"Kurogane-san do something." Syaoran said.

"Sorry, im with him." He said and smirked.

"Syaoran-kun what is going on?" Sakura asked.

"These guys are clones." Fai´s voice said behind them.

Syaoran and Sakura turned around seeing Kurogane, Fai and Mokona were fine.

"If you are after the kids you have to go through us first." Kurogane and Fai said.

"If you mess with the kids you have to mess with mommy and daddy!" Mokona said jumping on Kurogane´s head.

"Stop calling me that or I'll slice you in two!" Kurogane yelled.

"Fine, you guys die first." Kurogane clone said.

"Hyuu! Mommy and Daddy, that is so funny. How did you come up with it?" Fai clone asked.

"Were not here to chit chat with the enemy!" Kuro clone yelled.

The clones came forward, prepared for the fight while Kurogane and Fai where..uh.. arguing.

"I'm not going to fight them alone!" Kurogane yelled.

"But Kuro-sama will have so much fun beating them up." Fai said smiling.

The clones stopped and listened to the fight.

"Now?" Fai asked and Kurogane nodded.

They jumped in the air and landed on their clones head and jumped off.

Fai and his clone fought with Kicks while Kurogane and his clone used swords.

"You are a good fighter." Fai said to his clone.

"Thank you I get it from my father or you actually." The Fai clone said.

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona watched their friends worried.

"Are they going to be ok?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"They are both good at fighting so I think they will be just fine." Syaoran said.

Suddenly something hit both Kurogane and Fai, throwing them backwards.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sakura yelled and the clones laughed at her.

"Who said anything about a fair fight?" Kuro clone asked.

Fai and Kurogane stood slowly up.

"M-Mokona you must transport Syaoran-kun and Sakura-Chan out of here, the building is going to collapse!" Fai yelled.

"No, I won't leave you guys!" Syaoran yelled.

"You have no choice kid." Kurogane said.

Sakura looked at Mokona sad.

"Mokona can transport you to safety near here." Mokona said smiling.

Syaoran looked at the older men and then Mokona.

"Do it then." Syaoran said.

"Don't worry, we will be safe." Fai said just before they disappeared.

Then the building collapsed and Fai grabbed Kurogane´s hand.

A little later there was just crumbles left of the house.

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona ran towards it searching for their friends when they heard coughing.

They found the clones holding Kurogane, the Kuro clone held his sword close to his chest.

Fai was standing close by, some of his clothes torn and he was bleeding.

"Give us the princess and he goes free." Kuro clone said.

"Kurogane-san!" Sakura shouted worried.

"I guess we don't need him anymore." Fai clone said and Kuro clone stabbed Kurogane in the chest.

"Kuro-sama!" Fai shouted and ran to his side.

"_To be continued…" I hate that line, how about you?_

_Will Kuro-sama live or will I kill him?_

_Find out and read the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9 Will he die?

_Chapter 9 is here enjoy:_

Fai cried, Kurogane was dying and all he was doing was feeling sorry for himself.

"K-Kurogane please don't die." Fai whispered to Kurogane.

Kurogane tried to talk but Fai shushed at him.

"S-save your strength i- im going to save you." Fai said crying.

Kurogane looked at Fai with caring eyes and smiled softly.

"I finally see the real you." Kurogane said.

Fai put his hand on the wound and pushed, making Kurogane moan with pain.

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona ran passed the clones to Fai and Kurogane.

"P-please don't die." Fai said holding on to Kurogane´s hand.

"Mokona can we talk to the witch?" Syaoran asked.

Yuuko appeared in an orb.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Please save Kurogane-san!" Syaoran said.

"Do you have something of equal value of a life?" Yuuko asked.

Fai stood up from Kurogane and turned to the orb with tears in his eyes.

"I will give you my magic, the marking and Ashura´s staff if you save Kurogane." Fai said.

"Fine give it to Mokona." Yuuko said.

Fai´s marking flew in to Mokona´s mouth and the staff followed.

"I am not taking your magic, this is enough." Yuuko said and Mokona spit out a little bottle.

"What do I do with it?" Fai asked.

"Make him drink it." Yuuko said and the orb faded.

Fai hurried to Kurogane´s side and poured the blue liquid in his mouth.

"Please, don't leave me." Fai said and cried.

"I-i won't, I promise." Kurogane said and closed his eyes.

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona watched helplessly the two men.

The clones watched the show and snickered, they had never had this much fun before.

Fai held Kurogane´s hand and closed his eyes to pray.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes.

There just a few inches away was Kurogane´s face, he was smiling slightly.

"I keep my promises." He said and wiped Fai´s tear away.

"I- i l-love you." Fai said his voice was a bit shaky.

"I love you too." Kurogane said and kissed the mage.

Fai kissed him back while the kids watched.

"Eh should we be watching this?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep, you are mommies and daddies children." Mokona said watching.

"This is so sweet." Sakura said and smiled.

_I had to listen to "Bring me to life" like a 1000 times to finish this chapter._

_I hope the next chapter will be the last one, and please review!_


	10. Chapter 10 Finale

_Chapter 10! The finale.  
_

Fai and Kurogane stood up and looked to the children who where blushing.

"Eh, where you watching?" Kurogane asked.

The kids and manjuu nodded.

"Mommy and daddy where getting it ON!" Mokona said smiling.

Both Kurogane and Fai blushed slightly.

"Now let's finish those clones together." Fai said smiling.

The clones walked up to them grinning.

"At least we get to fight." Kuro clone said smiling.

Kurogane glared at his clone and kicked him real fast.

The clone fell backwards and coughed blood.

"You have a good kick." He said and jumped at him.

That's where Fai joined in, he kicked him in the face and threw him away.

"Sorry, but no one hurts my loved ones." Fai said and smiled.

Syaoran grabbed his sword and joined the fight.

"We are in this together." Syaoran said and kicked the Fai clone.

Fai smiled and Kurogane nodded.

Kurogane grabbed his sword of the ground and went after his clone.

The clone smiled and ran at him, which was a big mistake.

Kurogane put his sword right in front of him and so it went straight trough the clone.

"You fought well and won, I respect that." The clone said before he disappeared.

At first Kurogane looked confused but he soon figured it had something to do with magic so he didn't bother to think about it anymore.

The Fai clone was quite the problem, being so quick.

"Oi, if you stab him he will disappear." Kurogane said to his companions.

Fai backed away and used magic to create a sword.

He turned to the clone and ran after him.

"You can't catch me." The clone said and kept running away.

"You can't win if you keep running; you will soon get tired and give up. Then I will kill you." Fai said and stopped.

The clone stopped and walked to Fai.

"Do you have to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sorry." Fai said and stabbed him.

The clone looked at him smiling.

"Thank you." He said and disappeared.

The sword disappeared also and Fai walked to the others.

"What now?" he asked.

"_They ruined my plan again!" Fei yelled._

"_You seriously need to get a life." a girl in his fan group said and left_

"_Wait a minute, they still have my sword! Darn bastards" he said and banged the table._

_The end! Its finished. I want to thank everyone who read this story for…eh reading it!_

_ And i know the ending is crappy, i wrote it in the middle of the night( i couldnt sleep)  
_

_One last thing : REVIEW!_


End file.
